Virtual hard disk is a virtual hard disk (VHD) file format. The virtual hard disk file format is an unencrypted file format. For example, the unencrypted file format of the virtual hard disk allows content (e.g., backup virtual images written by backup applications) mounted on the virtual hard disk to be accessible by anyone. Thus, the unencrypted file format may be a threat to security and protection of the contents mounted on the virtual hard disk.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current techniques for creating and using a virtual hard disk.